Computers usually have peripheral slots that can interface with different types of peripheral devices, such as disk drives, modems, or network interfaces. Some computers can identify their peripherals by reading a binary number from a number of digital identification lines on the peripheral. This binary number can assist the computer in configuring its software settings so that it can communicate with the peripheral.